The invention concerns a cover for a hot liquid container such as a thermos coffee pot. Such thermos coffee pots are used, for example, in connection with coffee machines.
In the past, to fill the pot in a coffee machine, the cover of the thermos coffee pot was typically lifted off. As a result, heat and in particular the aroma from the coffee escaped upward from the thermos coffee pot. In addition, the cover of prior thermos coffee pots typically had to be frequently opened and closed. This was often experienced as a bother.
This invention is directed toward a thermos pot which need not be opened for filling and pouring out a hot liquid, such as coffee, and where the least possible loss of heat and aroma occurs when the coffee is being filled in and poured out.
This aim is achieved by utilizing a siphon-like feed action which forms a liquid blocking layer to provide a permanent aroma and heat seal.
As the coffee is poured in through an aperature in the cap, the coffee rises through a blocking layer which consists of coffee and which is formed in the siphon-like feed during the filling of the associated hot liquid container. Only then does the coffee pass into the interior of the thermos coffee pot. Thus, the penetration opening or aperture into the hot liquid container is blocked by a liquid blocking layer in the reverse direction so that practically no loss of aroma or heat can occur.